Love Ya Too Much
by lizzie-fan
Summary: When Gordo gets mad at Lizzie, she tries to apologize with a song! But is there something other than friend ship going on here? WARNING: IF YOU AREN'T AN L/G FAN, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! R/R This story is finished but read the sequel!
1. Gordo Gets Mad

Chapter 1 Gordo gets mad.  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon. Lizzie and Gordo were hanging out at the Digital Bean.  
  
"Gordo can you believe it? Miranda's coming home in three weeks!" Lizzie shouted exitedly.  
  
"Great" Gordo mumbled.  
  
"What? Don't you miss Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Of course I do, it's just that....I....I wanted to tell you something before she comes back, and I don't really know how to." Gordo said shyly.  
  
"Come on Gordo, you can tell me." Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"No....not now."  
  
"Gordo we've known each other since birth. Why can't you tell me?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Lizzie, not right now." Gordo was starting to get upset at her persistence.  
  
"Then when can you tell me?" Lizzie asked yet again.  
  
"You're not going to give up on this are you?"  
  
"Well....no."  
  
"Lizzie, I'm outta here. I don't want to say something I'll regret."  
  
"You know friends aren't supposed to keep things from each other."  
  
"I guess." Gordo muttered.  
  
"Bye Gordo." Lizzie says without getting a reply back.  
  
And with that, Gordo left. Leaving Lizzie alone.  
  
{Toon Lizzie- I think Gordo's mad at me.....but why?}  
Lizzie left the Digital Bean and headed for home. when she got there, she found her Mom in the kitchen.  
  
{Toon Lizzie- Yeah, that's right. I'm about to talk to my Mom about my problems. I cannot wait until Miranda comes back...}  
  
"Mom, I think Gordo's mad at me." Lizzie confessed.   
  
"Why? What happened?" Jo asked he daughter.   
  
"Well, we were at the Digital Bean, and there was something that he wasnted to tell me, but he said that he didn't want to. So, me being well, me, pushed and pushed until he got really quiet and went home." Lizzie said in one breath.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's most likley mad at you." Jo replyed.  
  
" Thanks alot mom." Lizzie said sarcastically  
  
" Your welcome." Jo said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
With that, Lizzie ran upstairs to find a flyer on her bedroom floor.  
She reads:  
  
'Student talent show. Everyone must attend. Sign up if you want to participate.'  
  
{Toon Lizzie- I know! I could apologize to Gordo with a song! And I think I have the perfect one!"} 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2 The plan.  
The next day, Lizzie goes into the Livingroom to discuss her plan with her Mom.   
  
"So what are you doing again?" Jo asked.  
  
"I'm going to sing the song 'Love Ya Too Much" by Jump 5." Lizzie replyed with confidence.  
  
Jo smirked.   
  
" 'Love ya to much' huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that like a bad thing?"  
  
"No..it's just that.....isn't that a love song?" Jo asked.  
  
Lizzie froze. What was she thinking? But then again...she did know that Gordo had a crush on her. And she did kiss him on the cheek, but they never talked about it.  
  
"I uh...I have to go.." Lizzie studdered out. Then she ran to her room to practice.  
When she was almost finished the song, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
"Miranda hey! I've missed you so much!"   
  
"I've missed you too! So what's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just practicing for the talent show." Lizzie replyed.  
  
"Cool, what are you doing?"   
  
" I'm singing 'Love ya too much' by Jump 5."   
  
"I love that song! So how's Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lizzie said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
" He's mad at me because I was trying to get a secret out of him. Oh, he's not too excited about you coming home cause there is something he wanted to tell me. So I'm dedicating the song to him so he'll forgive me." Lizzie said in one breath.  
  
Lizzie could almost hear the smirk on Miranda's face.  
  
" So, you like him huh?" Miranda said.  
  
"What Miranda? What gave you that idea?" Lizzie asked a little too quickly.  
  
"The song you're singing....you like him."  
  
"Well, I.......don't tell him! Please! Yes you happy now?"  
  
"Yes Lizzie, very." Miranda replyed.  
  
"Hey I have to go okay?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. But tell me everything that happens!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I will. Bye!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Adios!" Miranda replyed.  
  
Lizzie hung then up went to practice again. 


	3. Matt

Chapter 3 Matt.  
Lizzie was in her bedroom still trying to make her song perfect. When Matt walked in.  
  
"Matt, why didn't you knock?" Lizzie asked obviously frusterated.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, look I just wanted to let you know that I think you'll do great in the talent show." Matt said.  
  
"What's your angle?" a suspicious Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing..it's just that..well, Mom told me what song you are singing and...well.."   
  
"Well what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, remember when we went to the Gordon's for diner on night?"  
  
"Yeah....." Lizzie was getting interested with this strange conversation.  
"And uh.....remember when I disssapeard and no one could find me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt where are you going with this?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Lizzie, I saw Gordo's notebook, and it said something I think you should know..."  
  
"Matt! Why in the world would you do something like that?! You know that-"  
  
Matt interupted her.  
  
"He likes you." Matt told her.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said.  
  
"He likes you....as more than a friend. You name was all over it." Matt said.  
  
"Yes!" Lizzie whispered.  
  
"What?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Uh....nothing..now get out of my room you little weasel." Lizzie covered up.  
  
"Okay....I just thought you should know that. Bye Lizzie...oh, and if you tell anyone that I  
was nice to you, I'll crush you."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?" Matt answered.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Then Lizzie got off her bed and hugged him.  
  
Maybe he was muturing......and maybe they could get along alot more...  
  
'Gordo likes you..'  
  
Matt's words kept echoing in her head... 


	4. The show

Chapter 4 The Show  
  
That Saturday, Lizzie was at the auditorium getting ready to go on. Matt saw that she was nervous.  
  
"You'll do fine." Matt told her.  
  
Matt? Being nice......again? What was the world coming to?  
  
"Uh..thanks....."  
  
And with that he left and went to his seat.  
  
The show started, and everyone started their performance.  
  
Then, the announcer came out, and it was Lizzie's turn.  
  
couldn't sleep tonight 'Cause you were on my mind We've been friends so long I treated you wrong, that's not right I said some crazy things Words I did not mean Can I take back the lies Can I apologize  
  
I love ya too much I love ya just the way you are And I love ya too much To ever let you down And I love ya too much You know I wanna wrap my heart around you Love ya too much To ever let you go I want you to know   
  
I've had good friends before But none have loved me more I can't remember who was ever as true as you are I get emotional 'Cause I'm an ocean full Of dreams that we can share and hope to get us there   
  
I love ya too much I love ya just the way you are And I love ya too much To ever let you down And I love ya too much You know I wanna wrap my heart around you Love ya too much To ever let you go I want you to know   
  
On and on and on   
  
Together we go on So far now from where we belong We won't slow down, won't stop now Givin' up won't do Take a chance on me I'll take my chances on you  
  
I love ya too much I love ya just the way you are And I love ya too much To ever let you down And I love ya too much You know I wanna wrap my heart around you Love ya too much To ever let you go I want you to know   
  
The whole audience stood up and clapped. Later, Lizzie turned around, and there he was. Gordo. Giving her that Gordo-grin.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." He says slowly and quietly.  
  
"Hey Gordo." She says the same way.  
  
"You were really good."  
  
"Thanks" she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you. I just don't know how."  
  
"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to get you to tell me what ever that is." Lizzie replied.  
  
"No. That's okay! I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Gordo said.  
  
By this time Gordo sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Do you want to know what the secret is?"  
  
"If you want to tell me." She replied.  
  
"I do want to tell you! I just don't know how you would take it."  
  
"Go on..." Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. I guess what I want to say is that I .."  
  
He couldn't finish what he was saying because he was cut of by Lizzie's lips on his.  
  
When they parted they didn't say anything. They just smiled at each other.  
  
Before Gordo could say a thing, Mrs. McGuire called out to Lizzie "Lizzie! We're going out to dinner!!"  
  
"Okay Mom!" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Mom, can Gordo come with us?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"So you and Gordo made up?" Jo asked.  
  
"You could say that." She replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course he can come if it's okay with his parents." Jo said.  
  
Then Lizzie goes to find that Gordo hasn't moved.  
  
"Hey Gordo..."  
  
He looks up for her to continue.  
  
" Do you want to come to dinner with us?" She asked.  
  
"When have I ever turned down a free meal?" he said with a grin.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?" she questioned.  
  
"Yep." he replied.  
  
And with that, Gordo called his parents, and they allowed him to go. They all had a great time, but Lizzie and Gordo still didn't say a word about the kiss...  
  
A/N: There ya go. The long awaited last chapter. I will make a sequel if enough people want one. I hope you enjoyed and read my other stories.  
  
Courtney.  
  
Thanks a lot Whitney for helping me! 


End file.
